


Lauren's Journal

by Vanilla_Raindrops



Category: Ask Rose And Company
Genre: But I can't write for shit, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gore, I'm doing the best i can, I'm so sorry, Mentions of the AFAH, POV First Person, POV of August 27th, Pre-ARAC, Romance, Slight racism against Henkans, This story is horrible, Violence, the chapters are really short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Raindrops/pseuds/Vanilla_Raindrops
Summary: Extracts from an inhabitant of Bleakburn’s journal, as we follow the ordinary life of a young girl, Lauren, from her first days writing the journal up to  August 27th.





	1. August 1, 2013

Hello dear journal!

This is probably the first time you've heard of me, since I change journals every month.

My name's Lauren, I'm 15, and I guess I live in Bleakburn now.

Well, by now I mean that I didn't always live here. 

I had to change towns because of mom's work, and while it's not really like I thought it would be, life is going relatively fine here! 

 

I made three new friends today: George, Tawfiq and Béatrice.

 

(I don't really think it's important for you to know, but Tawfiq and Béatrice are together.)

They were really nice and welcoming, and they told me that they'll introduce me to some other kids tomorrow.

I can't wait!!

 

I'll try to write to you every day, but I might forget sometimes.

Also I'll try not to lose you like the last journal I had...

 

Welp!

 

It's getting pretty late, I think I should go get some sleep.

  
Good night!


	2. August 2, 2013

Hey journal!

You'll never guess what I learned today!

 

Turns out almost everybody here is Henkan, including Béatrice and Tawfiq!

 

Isn't this great, journal?

 

Now I'm not the only weirdo here!!!

  
  


Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you, didn't I? I'm a Henkan.

 

My mark's on my nape, and my animal is a dove❤.

Beatrice is a bee (aha!), and her mark is on her hand.

Tawfiq's a monkey, and his mark is on his shoulder.

George isn't a Henkan, but he's still pretty nice with all of us, unlike the people in my old school…

Wonder when all this hate will stop…

It makes me sad to think about this…

 

Oh! I met two new people! 

 

There's a girl who's called Cassandra, she's the youngest in our gang (and the smallest!)

Her animal is a lizard, and her mark is…

 

Huh! she didn't tell me…

There's also another boy. His name is Samuel.

His animal is a wolf, and his mark is also on his neck like mine, but on the side instead of the back.

 

Samuel is really nice, and happy most of the time, but Cassandra is kind of scary sometimes. Tawfiq told me it's because she has problem controlling her emotions.

I don't think it's that bad, but I think she should be careful…

Who knows what could happen…

I heard that Sam and Cas have been friends for a really long time…

It's weird, seeing how they're such opposites to each other...

Sometimes I wonder how they get along so well…

 

That's it for today, see you tomorrow!


	3. August 11-15, 2013

AUGUST 11, 2013

AAAH!! I'm so sorry!!!!  
I knew I'd lose you!!! I'm such a klutz! I keep losing everything!!!

It's just that there wasn't a lot happening these last few days, so I kinda forgot to write here.

But today was pretty- no, REEEAALLLYY weird, so I’m going to tell you exactly what happened.

Around 10 in the morning, three AFAH agents came here.  
The first one, she was probably like their boss, had long black hair, and wore glasses.   
The second one looked a bit younger, and she looked kind of scary. She had a scar on her mouth, and while she was missing one of her eyes, she had great reflexes (a flower pot fell, and she immediately catched it!).   
The third one looked a bit like the first one, but she had blonde hair, no glasses and was younger.   
After inspecting the house (they even went into my room!), they started asking us a few questions, especially to my mom and dad.

The one who asked the most question was the one with the scar.  
“Your daughter is 15, yes?”  
“Yes. She’ll turn 16 next month.”  
“Good, so she’s already stable?”  
“Yes.”  
Ms. Miller (The one with the scar) kept writing notes down on her notepad, while the blonde woman (I don’t remember her name) kept looking around, as if she was searching for hidden cameras or something...  
“Has she ever used her 3rd form before?”  
“N-no, not that I know of…”  
Mom looked really nervous.

Then, Mrs Hamilton (The boss) came up to me, and asked me a bunch of questions, like what my age was, where my mark was placed, what color it was, if it ever suddenly changed color (I’m not sure why they asked that though... I mean, Henkans can’t suddenly change mates, right?), what my animal was, if I was able to do a fireblast spell (I wasn’t). They even asked me if I could transform in front of them… It was a bit weird...  
After that, they inspected my animal form too, and after measuring all the limbs, and giving some strange documents to my parents, they got out of the house, and repeated the process with all the other Henkan houses.

After they left, I asked mom what they meant by “stable”, and she told me that before the age of 13, a Henkan isn’t fully in control of their powers. They’re “unstable”, and sometimes, when a Henkan is too unstable, the AFAH comes and takes them.  
Well, at least, that’s what mom heard.

At least I’m stable, right?

 

 

 

 

AUGUST 15, 2013

Alright…

 

I feel like things are getting weirder every day…

The agents came back this morning, and they gave us papers with a letter at the bottom. It's supposed to be a ranking or something...

From what I heard, there’s an order to it.  
It goes like this: SS, S, A, B, C, D and E  
SS is the highest (I think…), and E is the lowest.  
I was given a D, and they told me that it was okay, and that everything after A is not. Does that mean that there’s something wrong with SS, S and A?

Later today, I asked the gang what letter they were given. Sam got a C, and Béatrice got a D.  
That’s reassuring.

But I’m starting to get really worried about Tawfiq and Cassandra… He got an S , and she got an SS…

Is that bad? 

What does it mean? 

I was watching TV today, and I saw some Henkans getting thrown out of their houses because of their ranking...

I don’t want that to happen...

Mom doesn’t want to tell me anything anymore. Everytime I try to talk to her about it, she changes the subject…  
It’s really annoying.  
I want to know what’s going on, but Dad only said that it’s better if I don’t get involved too much…

 

I’m a bit scared now…

I think Mom and Dad are as well...

 

...

 

I mean… They’re ranking us and judging us based on a letter....   
I don’t think that should be the way to go…  
George says they’re being racist, and I totally agree on that.

I hope nothing worse happens next…

See you soon, journal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put those two entries together because they kind of go with each other.


	4. August 16, 2013

Apparently, Samuel’s animal is a dog, not a wolf. Cassandra told me that he said that because he thinks it sounds cooler.

But I don't really mind what animal he has. I think that's he's adorable no matter what!

 

Oh! I just realized that you don't know a lot about me, do you, journal?

 

Well, let me introduce myself to you (again).

 

My name is Lauren, a 15 year old female Henkan. My mark is on the nape of my neck, and it's orange (from what I've been told, at least).

I have shoulder length hair, strawberry blonde, slightly wavy, and my eyes are emerald green.

 

I like spicy things (like pepper and chili and stuff), and my favorite season is summer.

My parents are Henkans as well. My mom's a tiger, and my dad's a porcupine.

 

Well…

 

I know this might not cover a lot about me, but it'll do for now…

 

Hey, what about the others?

Maybe if it describe them to you, you might be able to picture them in your head…

Wait, no, you can't… sometimes... I forget that you're just a book…

Meh, I'll still do it.

 

Let's start with Béatrice.

Her full name is Béatrice Cox.

She's 14, a year younger than me.

She has brown hair that stops around her shoulders. She has bright blue eyes, and freckles. Lots of them. She usually wears dresses, and I think they really suit her.

Even though she's 14, she's pretty mature for her age. She believes that everyone deserves a second chance, and that everyone can be a good person. I think that's why she gets along with Cassandra so much, because aside from Samuel (I think they're like, mentally connected or something), she's the only other person who can really understand her.

 

After that, there's Tawfiq.

His full name is Tawfiq Anderson.

He's 14, like Béatrice.

He has short black hair, and big brown eyes. He's usually pretty happy, and gets along with everyone one, except maybe Cassandra sometimes. He thinks she's a bit annoying, and she thinks that he's too happy. Heh, it's a bit funny to see them argue sometimes. It's usually about petty stuff, like when Tawfiq was whistling and Cassandra got annoyed and kicked his leg.

Man, that was entertaining to watch…

Oh yeah! Tawfiq’s adopted, and I heard that his current name isn't his birth name, although I might be wrong… It's just a rumour, after all.

 

Let's continue with Cassandra.

Cassandra Davis is her full name.

She's 10, the youngest of the group.

She's really tiny, although she keeps saying that it's only late growth spurts, and that one day she'll be taller than all of us.

She has long (and fluffy) red and white hair, and I sometimes wonder how she even keeps it like that. It's so… untamed and explosive…

Like her personality, I guess… she has slight temper problems, and gets mad pretty easily. But when she's not, she's fairly nice, and gets along with pretty much everyone in the group.

Samuel's her closest friends. They've known each other since she was 5, and they still get along really well.

  
  


Let's do Samuel next.

His full name is Samuel Jones

He has long dirty blonde hair, usually tied in a loose ponytail.

He has a few freckles on his face, and big light blue eyes.

Not only is his animal a dog, but I realized that his personality matches the animal’s personality (this doesn't happen often).

He's really nice and energetic. He likes making friends, and cares deeply for them. He's extremely loyal to Cassandra, and I'm pretty sure he’d even take a bullet for her if necessary (although it'd probably never happen…).

 

And finally, there's George!

He's 15, like me.

He has short brown hair (it's really soft too), and brown eyes with a bit of green.

He's a human, so he doesn't have an animal, and he doesn't know magic either, but that doesn't mean that he's a pretty cool guy. He's really nice, and he and I get along really well! He's always coming over for multiple reasons, especially school and playing video games! I really like him, he's so funny and sweet!! I like ruffling his hair sometimes, because it's so soft, and I think his sneezes are adorable!

 

Oh… what am I saying…

 

I think… I think I like him…

 

Huh…

I should probably do something about it before it's too late…

  
  



	5. August 20, 2013

Ah! Sorry if I don't write here a lot, it's just that nothing important has happened in the last few days.  
Although mom has been feeling a bit sick lately, hope it's not too bad. I think I'll go buy her a gift or something, so she can feel better. I don't like seeing her like this. It makes me sad. I saw a book about dragons in the bookstore. She loves history books, and dragons. Hmm, sometimes I wish they still existed. Wouldn't it be cool if they did?? It would be like big scaley magic birds flying in the sky!! Gosh, I'd give anything to see one in real life. 

Wow, I just found a book on the history of dragons! Guess what dear journal?? There's rumors of dragon-type of Henkans! They supposedly live in the forest, near the mountains. Now that I think about it, there's a mountain nearby. Maybe I could ask mom if we could go and visit once she's not sick anymore, who knows, we might find REAL LIFE DRAGON HENKANS!!! OH MY GOOOSSH I'M SO EXCITEEEEED!!!! I'll buy that book. It's really interesting and awesome! I know mom will love it. When she gets better we could go buy more book together. I think I'm taking a liking to Henkan history hehehe.

 

I saw Tawfiq and Béa on their little hill again. There's flowers everywhere on it. Bea told me Tawfiq likes the flower crowns she makes him. I think that's really adorable! Apparently, he kept the very first one she ever made him, asked his dad to put in under a protection spell so it doesn't break or wither. Isn't that beautiful, dear journal? I wish i could do that too. A protection spell in this village, and on this little hill. So that it's always summer and everyone is always happy. I've been feeling some tension in between Cassy and her family, and it seems the the tension might be spreading everywhere else… tomorrow, I'll go ask Cassandra if she wants to talk, maybe I can do something to help….


End file.
